colosseumgamefandomcom-20200215-history
The Protagonist (Gladiator Begins)
Main= '''The Protagonist' is the player character of the Playstation Portable video game Gladiator Begins. Name The Protagonist's name can manually typed or be chosen randomly, but will only be mentioned in the game's subtitles. Description The Protagonist is the player character in Gladiator Begins. Unlike the previous game, in Gladiator Begins, the player is able to customize the Protagonist during the start of the game choosing either male or female, body size, skin color, and facial details. The player can choose to be from several areas: Greece, Galia, Hispania, Dacia, Thracia, Germania, Numidia, Parthia and Rome. Choosing any of these regions earns the player a starting game Prefix which carries over to other playthroughs, but is only active if the character is actually from the region the Prefix suggests. The game largely concerns The Protagonist's adventures as a gladiator working under Magerius to earn both honor and enough money to pay of his/her slave debt to earn freedom by partaking in various gladiatorial games being held in multiple arenas. As the player plays through the game, they will advance their gladiator rank. There are several ranks, Quartus Palus, Tertius Palus, Secundus Palus, & Primus Palus. Each time the player reaches a new rank, they will have to face Gulielmus. Success will unlock greater privileges and costumes for the player to wear. It is at the rank of Secundus Palus that the player can freely select which Colosseum they wish to participate in, can thus choose which Patron they wish to align with. Prior to this rank, the player is automatically taken to specific Colosseum's to fight. In the arena, the player can prepare the Protagonist with the proper equipment and move sets and choose from the available matches to enter. During the match, the player will attack with armed weapons or with their bare hands at other gladiator opponents. The Protagonist can knock off other gladiator's weapons and armors and pick them up to use it in their favor. After winning a match, the Protagonist will earn money and AP and return to hub area to prepare for the next day or move on with the story. By the last few days of the game, the Protagonist would eventually be recruited by Commodus and assigned to assassinate his rival, General Cassius. After killing Cassius, the game ends, and the player has the choice of remaining with Commodus, or leaving and returning to their chosen Patron. The Protagonist's ultimate fate is determinate on which Patron was chosen during the game (unless the Protagonist successfully pays off their debt and frees themself), thus there are multiple endings for the Protagonist. Trivia *Unlike in Colosseum: Road to Freedom the Protagonist's origins does not have an effect on the character's look or stats, it only unlocks a Nickname Prefix. *Outfits for each rank are unlocked permanently after the first playthrough, and the player can alternate between them no matter what their actual gladiator rank is in subsequent replays. *As the Protagonist increases in rank the regular arena armorer shops will offer greater equipment. At the highest ranks they will offer unique equipment such as the Spartan Shield. *Although random gladiators will appear the Prefix Macedonian during some Duel events, Macedonia is not available to be selected as a region. *One of the available male faces bears a striking resemblance to Russell Crowe as Maximus from the 2000 Gladiator film. *The player cannot select eye color, eyebrow color, or beard color for their character. See Also *The Protagonist (Road to Freedom) *Magerius |-|Gallery (Male) Gallery Standard Body.png|Standard Male Body Muscular Body.png|Muscular Male Body GB_Quartus Palus Cloth A.png|Male Quartus Palus A, red color. GB_Quartus Palus Cloth B.png|Male Quartus Palus B, red color GB_Tertius Palus A.png|Male Tertius Palus A, red color. GB_Tertius Palus B.png|Male Tertius Palus B, red color. GB_Secundus Palus A.png|Male Secundus Palus B, red color. GB_Secundus Palus B.png|Male Secundus Palus B, red color. GB_Primus Palus.png|Male Primus Palus A, red color. GB_Primus Palus B.png|Male Primus Palus B, red color. Head Type 1.PNG|Male Head Type 1 Head Type 2.PNG|Male Head Type 2 Head Type 3.PNG|Male Head Type 3 Head Type 4.PNG|Male Head Type 4 Head Type 5.PNG|Male Head Type 5 Head Type 6.PNG|Male Head Type 6 Head Type 7.PNG|Male Head Type 7 Head Type 8.PNG|Male Head Type 8 Head Type 9.PNG|Male Head Type 9 Head Type 10.PNG|Male Head Type 10 Head Type 11.PNG|Male Head Type 11 Head Type 12.PNG|Male Head Type 12 Head Type 13.PNG|Male Head Type 13 Head Type 14.PNG|Male Head Type 14 Head Type 15.PNG|Male Head Type 15 Hair Type 1.PNG|Male Hair Type 1 Hair Type 2.PNG|Male Hair Type 2 Hair Type 3.PNG|Male Hair Type 3 Hair Type 4.PNG|Male Hair Type 4 Hair Type 5.PNG|Male Hair Type 5 Hair Type 6.PNG|Male Hair Type 6 Hair Type 7.PNG|Male Hair Type 7 Hair Type 8.PNG|Male Hair Type 8 Hair Type 9.PNG|Male Hair Type 9 Hair Type 10.PNG|Male Hair Type 10 Hair Type 11.PNG|Male Hair Type 11 Hair Type 12.PNG|Male Hair Type 12 Hair Type 13.PNG|Male Hair Type 13 Hair Type 14.PNG|Male Hair Type 14 Hair Type 15.PNG|Male Hair Type 15 |-|Gallery (Female) Gallery Standard Body_Female.png|Standard Female Body Muscular Body_Female.png|Muscular Female Body Category:Characters Category:Gladiators